


When People Care About Her

by big_yikes



Series: BMC Girls Week 2.0 [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Backstory (kinda??), Gen, NYC Jenna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_yikes/pseuds/big_yikes
Summary: Jenna likes a lot of things, but mostly when people care about her.





	When People Care About Her

**Author's Note:**

> Day!! Four!!!!

  People knew her as the gossip girl. Someone who would always watch from the shadows and try to stay hidden. Someone who didn’t have anything else to her personality other than spreading gossip.

  She  _ did _ have more personality, though.

  Jenna Rolan liked a lot of things; bad shows, cookies, horror movies, and mostly talking to people who actually wanted to know what she had to say.

  Like Christine. Or Jeremy. Or just her new friends.

  Her new friends cared about what she had to say, right?

  She liked to talk about horror with Michael and Jake, even if Jake was scared. (he wouldn't admit it)

  She liked to talk about bad shows with Chloe, even if she  _ knew _ Chloe somehow enjoyed them.

  She liked when Christine made her cookies.

  She liked when Brooke bought her boba tea, even if Brooke didn't like it as much.

  She liked when Rich helped her ddye her hair, and when he let her dye his.

  She liked when they'd let her complain about her problems, even if she felt like she was annoying them sometimes.

 But she mostly liked that people cared about her; living with a single mom who worked too much ever since she was a kid didn’t really help. She knew her mom cared about her, but it still hurt; her mom didn’t have time for her, she was basically raised by her older sister, who didn't really pay attention to her.

 Having someone who cared for her felt amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay Jenna's is done!! Tomorrow the're mOrE


End file.
